007?
by LucyHodgson
Summary: Ever wonder what they Grey's Anatomy characters do on their day off? In this story Meredith and her friends decide to go to a haunted house to celebrate Halloween. When going through the haunted house, Meredith comes across something from her past, something that could haunt her for the rest of her life.


Lucy Hodgson

007

I wake up and look out the window from my cold dark room and see that it is gloomy and raining outside, no surprise there. I mean we live in Seattle for God's sake. I take a glance at my alarm clock and see that it is 7:18 a.m. which means I have a good forty minutes before I need to be in work today. All I know is that I don't want to get up from my comfortable and utterly warm bed. I know I have to though, I have a surgery first thing in the morning that I can't miss. Mrs. O'Leary is finally getting a new and improved liver! I finally pull my small feet over to the side of the bed and get up.

Once I open my door everything seems to hit me right in the face. The loud noises, the disgusting smell of Alex, and my children screaming "Mom! Mom! Alex is smelly again!"

"Hey Mer, good morning," I suddenly hear from the side of me, it's only Cristina.

"Good morning Cri…," "Evil Spawn left the toilet seat up again without picking up his mess, thought you should know," Cristina says while interrupting me, then she takes a sip of her coffee and walks away.

Of course Alex left the toilet seat up, he always does this, I always yell at him and still nothing has changed. As I walk downstairs I smell the most amazing smell in the world, a much better smell than Alex, bacon.

"Who is making bacon? None of you cook!" I shouted.

We are always at work so none of us usually cook, we always decide on ordering out or just getting something at the cafeteria in the hospital before our surgeries and consults. The more I thought, I realized that there was only one of us who cooks, and she moved away. At least I thought she did.

"Good morning Meredith I thought we would all want some bacon this fine morning before work, so I just decided to make it!" Izzie said enthusiastically.

Izzie. Isobel Stevens, she is back?

"Izzie when did you get back in town?" I asked.

"Well I decided that a small town in Iowa would never compare to Seattle, so I called Dr. Bailey and asked for my job back, and she was so excited that I was wanting to come back so she immediately made some room for me!" Izzie exclaimed.

"That's amazing Izzie I am so happy for you, but we all should really be leaving for work. ALEX, CRISTINA, CALLIE, ARIZONA LETS GO TIME FOR WORK!" I shouted up to the ones who were upstairs.

"Kids, time to go to daycare and hangout with your friends!" I yelled upstairs to my children.

After everyone came downstairs we carpooled to the hospital. While looking outside and seeing all of the beautiful leaves turning all different shades of red and brown I remembered that it was very close to Halloween. Halloween is next week and it is our favorite holiday here at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The more I look out the window I keep thinking we should do something to celebrate Halloween.

"Hey guys, what do you all have scheduled for today?" I asked.

"I have one surgery in the morning and then I am done for the day," Callie responded.

"All I have today is rounds and a consult in the ER," Cristina continued.

"I have a quick appendectomy first thing this morning," Izzie related.

"Arizona and I have nothing, today is a pretty slow day I guess," Alex concluded.

"Well then I have a plan for all of us. It is getting very close to Halloween, and I know that Halloween is our favorite holiday. I think that once all of us are done with our surgeries and consults that we should take off the rest of the day and go to a haunted house!" I exclaimed.

"That is a great idea I am totally down!" Callie shouted excitedly.

Everyone else seemed to also agree, so it was set. We are going to a haunted house today.

As soon as I open my car door the cold wind hits me right in the face. It is really cold today, it is not raining anymore, it is only cloudy now. I start to walk into the hospital and I go straight to the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opens I come face to face with Jackson. He seems tired and sad, I wonder what's wrong.

"Good morning Jackson," I murmured.

"Good morning Mer," Jackson whispered back.

This is so unusual for him, he is always either happy or excited for something.

"Hey, are you okay? It seems like something is up," I asked.

"Yeah I am alright, just had a 9 hour surgery and we lost the guy, I am on my way to go let the family know," He said quietly.

"I am so sorry Jackson, that is always the worst," I continued, all he did was nod.

"Well, if you want, in a couple hours the whole clan is going to go to a haunted house to celebrate Halloween because it's not very busy today, would you like to come to take your mind off of things?" I asked.

"Sure why not, I could use the excitement," Jackson said back.

"Okay well then meet us in the lobby in a couple of hours!" I shout back as I am walking out of the elevator.

I quickly put on my white coat, grab a resident and we are on our way to Mrs. O'Leary's room. I give her a detailed overview of the surgery and we start to get her prepped and ready to go. I start to walk down the long hallway to OR 3 and get scrubbed in. I think to myself this should be a quick and easy surgery, I can do liver transplants in my sleep.

A couple hours pass and I am finally done with the surgery. Everything went perfectly just as planned and I go to the lounge to change back into my regular clothes so I can be all ready for the haunted house. I walk downstairs and see that everyone is sitting in the waiting room, and it looks like the only person they were waiting for was me.

"Hey sorry guys my surgery went a little longer than expected but I am all ready to go now. Everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads and we were all excited and ready to go. We all pile into the car and were on our way. The haunted house is only about ten minutes from the hospital so it shouldn't take us very long to get there. This haunted house has the reputation for being the scariest haunted house in the state of Washington. I have never actually been to this haunted house, in fact none of us have except for Callie. Callie's ex-husband George O'Malley who also happened to be one of my best friends owned this haunted house. George was always really into Halloween just like all of us, so he decided to start his own haunted house. The house was only run by George before he tragically died right before going into the military. All he was trying to do was save another woman from being hit by a bus, and he got hit instead. We don't really talk about that anymore, that was probably one of the most tragic things that ever happened to us.

"Callie how many times have you actually gone through this house?" I asked her.

"I have probably gone through it over twenty times, it's my favorite haunted house in the state," she said fearless. "It probably takes a half hour to get through," she told us.

About five minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot, and there was only one car here, we all just assumed it was Michael's.

"That's weird they are usually open on Thursdays, let me call Michael," Callie exclaimed.

Callie got on her phone and started to call Michael. After about a five minute conversation Callie turned to us and said,

"Turns out they are closed, for now, Michael said he is on his way and said we can go ahead and go in because he is already almost here," Everyone in the car sighed of relief.

"There may not be any workers here yet, but the electronic horror props are still on!" Everyone cheered and we got out of the car and started walking over to the house.

As soon as we got out of the car I just had this feeling. A feeling that something bad was about to happen. Michael never actually explained to us who's car was here either, just a random car. I instantly got the shivers, goosebumps began to crawl up my arms, and my palms were getting sweaty, but I wanted to go in anyways.

It has been about fifteen minutes since we started walking through the haunted house and of course we all had our frights. Alex already almost peed his pants when a random hand pushed right through a painting on the wall and almost hit him in the face. Arizona literally fell to the ground once because she was standing right next to a speaker when a outrageously loud wail came from it. And of course Cristina was solid as a stone, she never gets scared.

I started to walk ahead of everyone else in the house because I was getting bored and I just wanted to walk through faster. I could still here everyone in the distance laughing and screaming. What I mean by everyone screaming, I mean Izzie and Arizona are screaming while everyone else is laughing at them.

While almost halfway through the house I heard something.

"Meredith?" I heard someone whisper.

"Meredith is that you?" I heard once again.

"Meredith it is me! Look it is me!" I hear from right behind me.

I turned around and it was something I have always feared. George O'Malley, or 007 as they used to call him. From the dead, here to haunt me for who knows what. Freaking George O'Malley.


End file.
